


feels like home

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blankets, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, no beta we die like men, this is what really happened on melbourne and y'all can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Not feeling well-rested yet, Sleeping Beauty?”With a roll of his eyes, Hoosier shifts to face Leckie properly – though makes no attempt to sit up. “Either tell me what you wanted or piss off.”
Relationships: Robert Leckie/Bill "Hoosier" Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> I. Love. Loosier.
> 
> Okay sorry but seriously I adore them wow. Tysm for this prompt (on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/post/611656486614073344/45-otp-prompts)), I know it's probably not what you had in mind at all but for some reason the moment I read blanket I immediately thought of Hoosier basically hibernating in Melbourne xD
> 
> Sorry it's probably hella out of character...I hope you still like it though?

* * *

One would think that, after going through the Hell that they'd experienced already, one might be able to get some solid sleep. Hoosier learns within the first day in Melbourne that this isn’t going to be the case.

Sure, he’s resided himself to his rack, balanced precariously in the stands of the stadium they’ve claimed for their duration here, but that doesn’t mean everyone else has decided upon the same thing. Constant chatter surrounds him, shuffling of marines as they socialise without the threat of a Jap jumping out to attack at the first sign of life. Many of the men that stumble by are intoxicated, their body's not adjusted to alcohol after such a long time without. 

Grumbling to himself about lack of respect, Hoosier pulls his blanket over his head and buries away from the outside world. 

He figures it’s sometime late in the afternoon; the sun is an unwelcome, warm, orange glow forcing it’s way through the thin material draped over him but luckily it’s dipping behind the stadium walls. Give it an hour or two and he’ll be under starry skies.

A gentle nudge to his spine, back arching away from the touch on instinct, shatters any idea of possibly falling asleep again. Turning his head, peeking out from underneath his blanket, he squints at the face looming over him.

“The fuck do you want?”

Leckie smirks, head tilted to the side in the way he reckons makes him look cute. Hoosier will never admit to him that he's right. “Not feeling well-rested yet, Sleeping Beauty?”

With a roll of his eyes, Hoosier shifts to face Leckie properly – though makes no attempt to sit up. “Either tell me what you want or piss off.”

He receives a laugh in return. “Lost the others. Think they’re off getting drunk and chasing Aussie women.” 

“No surprise there then.” Hoosier smirks, before quirking an eyebrow at Leckie, “So how come you're not joining them?”

Leckie shrugs. Hoosier watches as the older man tugs grimy fingers through resistant curls. 

“What, the hopeless romantic in you die out or something?”

“Fuck off,” Leckie says, but there’s no heat behind his words.

“Well I ain’t getting up to be your wingman. I’m sure you can find another willing loser.” Hoosier can feel his body ache just at the thought of leaving his rack right now.

Leckie doesn’t laugh at what he says, doesn’t even bother with his usual unimpressed scoff. Instead, he takes a step closer and reaches a hand out – stilling when his fingertips are barely an inch from Hoosier’s face (well, what isn’t covered by the blanket). The look in his eyes seems to be a silent question, waiting for permission to continue. 

A slow heat builds in Hoosier's chest as he tilts his face upwards. 

Leckie smiles softly down at him, fingers dancing over the skin of Hoosier's cheekbone and tracing the line down to his jaw. Hoosier allows his eyelids to flutter closed, sighing out blissfully when he feels the familiar touch of a thumb ghost along his bottom lip. Parting his lips, Hoosier teases his tongue along the thumb. He can hear Leckie hold his breath from above him.

“Can we share the blanket?” this time, as Leckie speaks, his voice is hushed and gentle. Hoosier blinks his eyes open, instantly drawn to the blue staring down at him. 

“Course,” Hoosier mumbles, shifting himself to the edge of his rack and using one arm to lift the blanket up. Leckie smiles again, a real genuine smile that lights up a spark in his eyes (and Hoosier realises then that he would do anything to see that look on the man’s face permanently). 

Kicking his boots off, Leckie slides into the offered space beside him. Hoosier shivers involuntarily when cool hands brush over the exposed skin of his stomach; his shirt must have ridden up during his precious sleep. Leckie huffs an amused laugh against his neck, face unbearably close to Hoosier's whilst he adjusts himself into the small space. 

“Stop moving.” Hoosier grumbles when he gets a sharp kick in the shin. Leckie apologises, lips pressing softly to the skin of his neck and lingering perhaps a second too long. Hoosier bites back a whimper. It’s been weeks since such an intimate act had been shared between them, and he was all too aware of the risk of being surrounded by so many other marines.

Hopefully, anyone that sees them won’t think twice about it – after all, every man has grown used to being in such close proximity with one another during their time on Guadalcanal. It's not unheard of for marines to use one another to fall asleep.

As long as Leckie can keep his damn hands to himself.

Pushing Leckie’s hands from their current position on his thighs, Hoosier tucks his head down under the blanket, finding the body next to him comfortingly warm. He presses into Leckie's chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart and smiling. 

The noises around them soon fade into nothing, Hoosier now only focused on Leckie – his breathing, his heat, his fingers carding through Hoosier’s disgustingly dirty hair. With a contented sigh, Hoosier doesn’t catch the whispered three words pressed on top of his head as he easily drifts into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised this is my first Loosier fic (bc the bootcamp au doesn't count since it's multi-ship) and wow...considering they were my first ship in this show I find that rude of me...
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed! Sorry it's short <3


End file.
